Dive!
by Kaithau
Summary: The prefectural tournaments are just around the corner, and one blonde swimmer is keen on making his school gain recognition; he convinces the council in forming the Iwatobi girl's swim team, who are all more than ready to tackle the competition head on. Litte did they know, Samezuka's athletes would be more troublesome than they had planned...
1. OC Form and Info

_I saw a few of these around, and I'm happy to say that I've joined all 3 of them xD I thought... well, why not write one of my own? Since I'm getting a little bit of writer's block for Shallow Diving (promise you an update before I have to go back to school D:), I though I'd try this to get my creative juices flowing._

**RULES**:

1. **You can submit up to 2 OCs**, but if you do and I love them both, every person can only have 1 of their characters as part of the 'main cast'. The other might be a reoccurring side character if I like them enough.

2. **PMs ONLY**. I will not accept your character if the form is submitted to the review box.

3. If your character is accepted, I might ask the creators to submit a few things to me, every once in a while, so please, **make sure you're relatively active** and keep updated :D

4. **Have fun** making your character! I know the form's long, but I really like detail – and if you aren't having fun creating your OC, then what's the point of even doing it?

5. **SUBMISSIONS WILL BE OPEN UNTIL ****AUGUST 30th****, 2013**** AT THE EARLIEST. I might extend the deadline if needed.**

**ABOUT THE STORY**

**I will need 3 female character and 3 male characters**, to form an additional swim team for both Iwatobi and Samezuka, **along with 3-5 side character (of which two will be the managers for the teams). **My two characters (1 female, 1 male) will be included in both teams. I'll introduce them when I get back from my little vacation~

It will NOT be first come first serve, and I'll choose whichever OCs catch my eye for being unique. We need some happy, bubbly characters up in here! There aren't enough of them xD

As for pairings, since romance is always the selling point, there could be romance between OCs or between OCs and canon characters, or even between canon characters and canon characters. Het, yaoi and yuri alike. So... so, yes. xD I tend to be a bit biased towards OC x OC, since I think it's cute. And yaoi *cough* Ahem.

More details will be added as time goes on.

Here's the form! PM me!

~X~X~X~X~X~

**GENERAL**

Full name: (gender blender names, please! It is a running gag in the anime, after all...)

Nickname(s):

Gender: (girls will be joining Iwatobi, and boys will be with Samezuka)

Age:

Year: (1st year, 2nd year, etc...)

Sexuality: (straight, bi, homosexual, etc...)

Ethnicity: (What is their family's background? Chinese, English, German, etc...?)

Nationality: (Where were they born?)

Theme song (optional): (For fun :D)

Voice sample (optional): (You can choose a song or a voice actor or something that has your character's desired voice.)

**APPEARANCE**

Hair colour/style/length:

Eye colour/shape/size:

Skin tone:

Facial features/body type:

Notable scars, tattoos, piercings, etc...:

Outfit style: (describe what they'd usually wear)

Swimsuit style:

**PERSONALITY**

Personality in general: (Description, please! The more the better!)

Hobbies:

Fears:

Strengths: (point form)

Flaws: (point form)

Past/backstory: (please, no super angsty backstories. They're still kind of normal kids.)

Special quirks:

Anything else?:

**PLOT**

Designated animal: (ex: a hermit crab. Please do NOT choose a dolphin, orca whale, butterfly, penguin or shark as those belong to the canon cast, OR a tern or a seahorse, since those are reserved for my own characters xD)

Signature stroke: (ex: freestyle, butterfly, etc...)

Status on swim team: (Captain, vice-captain, manager or member. C:)

What do they look for in a romantic interest?:

Any canon character you'd like for a love interest?: (top 3, please. And we need some OC on OC love, so... leave this blank if you want :D )

Plot ideas you want incorporated with your character?: (don't be shy~ I love hearing your ideas!)

~X~X~X~X~X~

_I'll be looking forward to what you guys have created! If you have any question or ideas, please message me! *waves* See you soon!_

_- Kaithau_


	2. Naoki and Chinatsu

_Heya, you lovely, lovely people! _

_So, I'm still gone on vacation (wifi at the hotel) and I'm writing a quick update to showcase my own characters! C: __**And about submissions, please, please feel free to send in more! So far, it's already been getting difficult to decide, since the ones I've already received are all great *flails* But I like a challenge, and it is certainly going to be one, choosing only a few of you~**_

_I actually need a few more serious or shy characters, since I did mention before about happier/bubblier ones and I got an influx of them. xD_

_Anyways, introducing **Naoki** and **Chinatsu**, whom your characters will have to acquaint themselves with!_

* * *

**GENERAL**

Full name: Naoki Rowen

Nickname(s): Nao-kun, Kiki

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Year: 1st year

Sexuality: Bisexual

Ethnicity: Japanese

Nationality: Canada

Theme song (optional): Half Moon by Blind Pilot

Voice sample (optional): Take Michelle Ruff doing Rukia Kuchiki.

**APPEARANCE**

Hair colour/style/length: Long, straight black hair that falls a few inches past the shoulder blades, and usually pulled into a side braid or a low, side ponytail. Her hair is parted to the right, and her bangs are cut at a slight angle so they fall across the left side of her forehead, with two locks framing her face.

Eye colour/shape/size: Nao has almond-shaped eyes that are a sharp golden colour, and are usually narrowed. She usually wears contacts, but if she ever wears glasses, they are thin and rectangular framed, and dark purple.

Skin tone: Rather pale, considering she doesn't go outside other than for swimming.

Facial features/body type: She has very soft features, though her eyes are sharp, especially when she has her glasses on. She's not particularly curvaceous or busty, with a regular frame, though she's a bit on the lanky and skinny side - but toned enough to be able to swim decently. You usually can't tell because of the layers upon layers of clothes she wears- unless she's in the pool.

Notable scars, tattoos, piercings, etc...: Not really, though her hands and arms are usually covered in weird designs she draws on herself during class.

Outfit style: She has a peculiar way of dressing, though it isn't too out of this world. Usually, she will cover up everything with layers of clothing, such as a long pair of jeans, leather boots, a tank top, a shirt over that and a cardigan over that. She usually wears either dark colours, monochromes or pastels – nothing too flashy or bright. Always has a paperboy cap/beanie and a scarf on, even during the summer months.

Swimsuit style: A dark purple one piece with a few white flower designs as accents.

**PERSONALITY**

Personality in general: Nao's a quiet, reserved person, who would rather watch things from a distance than get involved in them herself. She is usually smiling very subtly, or has a completely straight face. To anyone who hasn't spoken to her, she looks like the detached, awkward loner.

If you were to speak with her for a bit, it doesn't take too much for her to warm up to you, since she appreciates every friendship that she forges. With friends, Nao is noticeably more talkative, and likes to throw in little teasing remarks or bits of seemingly random information, though she's normally blunt with her words. She's actually very defensive and protective of her friends, even though she is still a bit quiet. Nao takes her grades very seriously and is a hard-working student, which makes her liked by teachers.

Nao' kind of weird, and because she has an 'artist's eye', she sees the beauty in almost everything, and will get emotional over something like a 'lone flower growing on the side of the road'. It's kind of strange, and she gets weird looks from it, but she things it's perfectly normal.

Hobbies:

Painting – Her favourite artistic materials are paintbrushes and watercolours. They remind her of the sea, and of course, it is easier to portray the movement of water with watercolours than with oils or acrylics, and her favourite scenes to paint are seascapes.

Photography – She's been taking photos of just about everything for ages and ages now, and her online photo blog is rather famous.

Walking along the ocean – The sealife and the calming waves seem to inspire many paintings, and also are very nice to relax and look at.

Swimming – Well, for obvious reasons.

Watching anime – We all love anime, so... This shouldn't come off as too much of a shock. A fun way to pass the time.

Fears: Nao is a bit detached from society, since everyone views her as weird, and no one tries to approach her, but she is actually terrified of being left alone, alienated from the rest of the world. Other than that, she has an irrational fear of babies or infants.

Strengths:

- Artistic

- Hard working

- Loyal

- Protective

- Patient

Flaws:

- Shy

- Socially awkward

- Can be blunt to a rude extent

- Is perfectly alright with things that stray far from the social norm

- Oblivious to things around her when she gets in the 'swimming/art zone'

Past/backstory: She grew up as the middle child, with a younger brother and an older sister, and therefore was a little bit neglected as child. Her parents doted over her brother and loved her older sister, so she was just 'eh' as the middle child, and was always left to do as she pleased. When she was 7, they moved from Canada to Japan since her sister was going to study there.

It was so hard to tolerate being left alone that she one day decided to stop speaking to her family and instead talked to her grandfather, who used to swim and was now a photographer. She received her first camera from him, and has been taking photos and swimming ever since.

He eventually passed away when she was 14, which was a huge blow to her, since she had no one else to talk to, and her parents and siblings rarely decided to acknowledge her. Nao grew up spending most of her time in her room painting, or going outside to either swim or take photos. This is why she is socially awkward and has trouble making friends – she doesn't have much experience with social interaction.

Special quirks: When she speaks, she tends to add a 'hm' somewhere, especially at the end of asking a question. Knows extremely random tidbits of knowledge, and will interrupt to throw in a 'actually... *blah blah*' or 'did you know that *blah blah*?' Likes taking photographs of everything she eats before she eats them, because... I don't even know. Also really likes spiders and tarantulas, for some reason.

Anything else?: Secretly a closet pervert. This includes getting giggly over reading rather perverted fanfiction and/or yaoi manga.

**PLOT**

Designated animal: Seahorse

Signature stroke: Breaststroke

Status on swim team: Vice-captain, or member. Depends on what you guys vouch for~

What do they look for in a romantic interest?: Since she's kind of quiet and subdued, perhaps someone who is a bit more outgoing to balance out her shyer nature, and someone who can get her to laugh and smile. She is a closet pervert, though, and just like Gou/Kou, she likes muscles, muscles everywhere.

Any canon character you'd like for a love interest?: Pfft, nah.

Plot ideas you want incorporated with your character?: Something to do with her art/photography, someone finding her secret stash of pervy manga/fanfiction, the other girls going to the mall and forcing her into more showy clothing, considering she usually wears layers.

~X~X~X~X~X~

**GENERAL**

Full name: Chinatsu Kurou

Nickname(s): Chi-kun, Natsu-chan

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Year: 2nd year

Sexuality: Homosexual, and self-conscious about it.

Ethnicity: Japanese

Nationality: Japanese

Theme song (optional): Angels by Owl City

Voice sample (optional): Brandon M on Youtube (listen to his cover of 'Brand New Melody' from 'Uta no Prince Sama' for an example of what Chi sounds like) – he's a wonderful singer, and does voiceovers/dubs as well c:

**APPEARANCE**

Hair colour/style/length: Light blonde hair, that falls in layers a few inches past his shoulders. His bangs are parted so they sweep across his forehead and partially obscure his right eye, but the left side is pinned back by a few clips. He wears it in a short ponytail when doing any physical activities.

Eye colour/shape/size: He has light blue eyes that are bright and cheerful. His eyes aren't small but aren't large, either, and they are slanted upwards.

Skin tone: Regular, not much of a tan and not particularly pale.

Facial features/body type: He has a defined, but smooth, jawline, and an athletic frame, though he does have his tubby points, mainly in his back. He's super short, only around 5'2 tall, or 161 cm. He's somewhat touchy about his height.

Notable scars, tattoos, piercings, etc...: Chi's left ear is pierced with a small, silver hoop. Though you are not allowed to get tattoos unless you are 18 or have your a guardian's permission, his father allowed it – he has a pair of small-ish black wings tattooed under his shoulderblades, and they catch people's attention when he swims (Since he's shirtless. Duh.).

Outfit style: He's a pretty fashionable guy with a unique dressing style that involves fingerless gloves, long boots, and layers of clothing along with scarves. His favourite colours to have on are red, white, black and blue, and he always has leather on somewhere – usually belts or boots, on occasion a jacket in the colder months. Almost looks a bit like a pop idol. Always has bangles, little ankle bracelets, or string necklaces on. Think j-pop or k-pop male singers.

Swimsuit style: A pair of black jammers that reach just above the knees. There are blue stripes on either sides, and the entire thing is trimmed in white.

**PERSONALITY**

Personality in general: Chi's a very charismatic, sassy boy with a charming allure to his character. He's enthusiastic and outgoing, which makes him pretty likeable to most (but sometimes a little annoying when he pushes things too far), and is always up for playing some practical jokes or pulling silly pranks on other people. Unlike most energetic individuals, he's actually very serious about school and always does his work on time, so the school authority figures aren't sure whether to hate him for his stupid pranks or like him for being a good student. He's kind and jovial to most, but if you get him mad, his temper will flare rather easily and he's a bit emotional. If someone takes a jab at something personal to him, he will go silent and run off after delivering a punch or a glare.

He enjoys teasing people, though is extremely prone to teasing himself, and gets flustered almost ridiculously easily, though he tries putting on a tough-guy act to cover it up. Chi is also kind of a ditz, which makes him get even more flustered.

If he thinks he's good at something, though, he's always happy to show it off – such as his singing, but that will take a bit of time for him to open up to people with, since he's self-conscious about it at first.

Hobbies:

Video games – He because irrationally competitive when it comes to video games, and is always up to play a few matches with absolutely anyone. He's great at them, too.

Shopping – He's a fashionable, and heavily enjoys going out to the mall in search of video games, or unique clothing. He has the whole 'pop idol' look to him.

Singing – Chi's favourite thing outside of swimming is singing. He's been doing it since he was very young, after what happened with his older sister, and sings in memory of her – though he can't actually play any musical instruments on his own...

Hiking – A leisurely activity that inspires some of his songs.

Swimming (_no_, really?) – I don't think an explanation is necessary.

Fears: Although he's fascinated with heights, he's terrified of planes and the thought of flying, though he doesn't like showing it. He is scared of being useless when someone's in trouble, or being unable to do anything to help them.

Strengths:

- Charismatic

- Outgoing

- Enthusiastic

- Friendly

- Strict on schoolwork

Flaws:

- Hot-tempered

- Gets distracted easily

- Impatient

- Prone to getting scared and/or embarrassed

- A bit too playful, and sometimes comes off as annoying

Past/backstory: He grew up with a rather normal family, which changed when his older sister, Miha, became exceedingly popular as a Youtube cover artist, and eventually a full-blown singer. Chi wanted to follow in her footsteps, and took up singing classes when he was young. Because he found the ocean and the forests very inspiring, he took up swimming and absolutely loved it.

Because his sister became pretty popular, she had to fly over from Japan to America for a concert, but she was caught in a plane crash and was severely injured, with permanent damage to her vocal chords, which left her unable to continue singing. Chi took up singing in her memory, and visits her hospital room whenever he can, though her condition is getting worse... He got the tattoos of wings on his back to represent flight, and his sister's dream, which was shattered because her plane crashed.

Both of his parents are rather stressed out because of this, but they are loving and are doing their very best for Chi.

Special quirks: When he's embarrassed (which is a lot of the time), he will fiddle with his bangs and continuously brush them away, only to have them fall back in his eyes. Has an enormous soft spot for stuffed animals, and secretly has a bunch stashed in his room. Absolutely loves food.

Anything else?: He keeps a diary, and writes song lyrics in it, along with other rather embarrassing and personal things.

**PLOT**

Designated animal: Tern

Signature stroke: Butterfly

Status on swim team: Member

What do they look for in a romantic interest?: Chi gets flustered rather easily, and of course, he's rather self-conscious of his sexuality. He's very prone to teasing and even though he acts all irritated about it, he secretly likes all the attention. He really likes people who are loyal and especially those who are playful, kind or enjoy practical jokes – no one too goody two shoes. As for physical attributes, he finds a nice smile very attractive, and he kind of has a thing for pretty hair.

Any canon character you'd like for a love interest?: ...Naaaah. Not really.

Plot ideas you want incorporated with your character?: We'll probably have someone close inquiring about his tattoo, and perhaps a scene where someone walks in on him singing and he gets terribly embarrassed. Even better, someone finds his secret diary...

* * *

**Chi**: Kai will be announcing all the accepted characters on Friday or Saturday, so get those forms in!

**Nao**: ...Hm.

**Chi**: Unlike little miss social awkwardness here, I can't wait to meet all of you! *smiles*

**Nao**: *small grin* I can't wait to see how much taller they all are than you.

**Chi**: S-shut up, Nao! I'm not even that short-

**Nao**: Yes, you are.

**Chi**: *clenches fist* Well, at least I-

**Nao**: Next time on _Dive!,_ 'A Team for the Girls!'.

**Chi**: _I grew two millimeters since February, okay?!_

**Nao**: ...It's September now.

**Chi**: I still have two years! Just give it time!

**Nao**: *pats head* Keep on dreaming.


	3. Accepted OCs

You've made my job extremely difficult.

So much so that I actually have to bend my previous rules a little bit, and some of the 'side' characters will have a pretty big role.

**PLEASE NOTE, I will probably take a good 4 or 5 chapters to properly introduce everyone, so don't worry about being flooded with characters.**

**NOTE AGAIN, I am only currently organizing the characters by the school they are initially attending. The first 4 from each school will have their stories revolving around the swim group, while the other 2 are important secondary characters. It's... complicated. C:**

I took hours rereading through all of the character profiles and coming to the final decision... **Read on and please make sure to look through the descriptions of the others OCs, since you'll need to for the form at the bottom**. I have provided you with a very vague description of their personalities and their appearances.

**For everyone whose characters got accepted, there is a form at the bottom that I would like for you to fill out and PM me! **

Also, if you were accepted, I'd appreciate you dropping in a review every chapter or every other chapter, since I'd like to know that you're actually reading the story not for the fact that your OC is simply in it, but because you're actually following along with the plot.

**For those of you whose OCs are not listed in this chapter, please, don't worry! They will be used as cameos in random chapters, and they will make appearances in subplots! :3**

* * *

**IWATOBI **

**Trinity Marie Wilneff **– The Child of Silence

Character Song: What a Catch, Donnie – Fall Out Boy

_She is always one to try and please everyone else, and is very kind, fun, optimistic and rather emotional. I'm surprised she volunteered as captain, seeing how 'shy' she is..._

Gender: Female

Position: Captain

Animal: Seal

Signature stroke: Freestyle/breaststroke

Appearance: Her thick, blonde hair is usually dyed either red or platinum blonde, falling to just past her shoulders, and her eyes are weird, as they look different under different light. She has an ivory complexion, and is pretty curvaceous, thus making swimming sometimes difficult. Many would describe her as beautiful.

Personality: Cold to the world at first, she's actually a big hearted individual. She gets attached to people quickly, and will do anything to make them happy. She wants to please everybody, and because of this, she breaks down easily. Fits of depression are common for her, and when they happen, she can't help but cry over every little thing. She's enthusiastic over things she loves, and loves to help and volunteer, as long as she isn't expected to talk with strangers.

She's also courageous, and above average intelligence, and loves to share her knowledge with others, and make them feel good about themselves. Other than that, she likes to go with the flow. She can seem random at times, and is really fun loving.

**Alistair Mackenzie **– SamLim29

Character Song: About a Girl - Sugababes

_Independent, blunt, and outgoing, she won't take shit from anyone. Carefree and straight to the point, she does what she wants, and is pretty friendly. Her accent is kind of funny when she gets mad._

Gender: Female

Position: Vice-captain

Animal: Seagull

Signature stroke: Freestyle

Appearance: She has a stunning rust-coloured hair, falling soft ringlets to her waist. Her eyes are a violet-red, and sparkle with an enthusiastic charm. Her body is slighty curvy, and her ivory skin isn't bad too look at. Her face is defined, but still has a feminine touch to the contours.

Personality: Alistair has a very carefree, outgoing and independent personality. She won't take shit from anyone. She also tries to be friends with everybody, including those who seem gloomy and distant. Alistair can't really stand extremely feminine girls, and avoids them like the plague. Alistair can be very blunt and straight forward, unintentionally wounding people with her advice or comments.

She doesn't believe in sugar-coating her words, and can sometimes come off as being a little rude. Alistair loves her friends, and has the mentality of placing them above her own needs. She won't hesitate to beat people up for being mean to her friends. Alistair can sometimes be a little naïve when it comes to relationships...

**Naoki Rowen** – Kaithau

Character Song: Half Moon – Blind Pilot

_Often labeled as the weird, distant loner, her habits stray from the social norm. She is an artist at heart, and is actually very friendly and defensive inside. Why the heck does she have a pet spider in her room...?_

Gender: Female

Position: Member

Animal: Seahorse

Signature stroke: Breaststroke

Appearance & Personality: Please refer to chapter 2 for her full character bio~!

**Junya Yuzuki **– Julchen M. Liddell

Character Song: N/A

_An independent, brash, and somewhat lazy girl who doesn't care much for swimming... But then again, she doesn't care about too much in general. She'll warm up to someone eventually, right...?_

Gender: Female

Position: Member

Animal: Jellyfish

Signature stroke: Backstroke

Appearance: Her features would be considered pretty, with long blonde hair, sideswept bangs and a charming shade of violet for her eyes, but they are sharp and look a bit cold, since she has adopted a harsh attitude and almost permanently narrows them. She has pale, soft skin, and stands towering over the rest of the girls.

Personality: She's rather blunt and brash and doesn't really care about offending anyone. She looks and acts haughty, but also gives out some good advice when she feels like it and can dish out logic if needed. She's not built like a swimmer because she doesn't care much about swimming. She can swim well, but it's not a particular interest of hers nor does she really give too much of a rat's ass.

Junya's pretty lazy in general, and will need a lot of motivation to ever willingly do something that's a 'drag' without a big push. She can come to care about the other members of the swim team in her own special way, but she goes about it with sharp jibes and makes a show about being irritated by everything.

**Natsu Sazama** – Hieikag

Character Song: A Walk - Tycho

_A lazy girl, but will immediately pipe up at the mention of her beloved Hayate. She's not a big fan of taking life too seriously, and only puts full effort into swim club events. Definitely has a sister complex._

Gender: Female

Position: Member

Animal: Sea Otter

Signature stroke: Freestyle

Appearance: Natsu has short, messy chocolate brown hair that ends at the nape of her neck. Her bangs hang down in front of her eyes and often hinder her eyesight, causing her to frequently push them to the side. Her eyes are a droopy grey-blue. Her features are soft and somewhat childish, and because of her tomboy-ish charm, she looks a bit like a young, androgynous boy.

Personality: Truth be told, when it isn't club-related, Natsu's a lazy girl. She's the type who will go up to the roof during lunch and take a nap, and attempt to eat during class while since she slept through break. The list of people who she will actively go out of her way to help is very small, extending to only her siblings and close friends.

She daydreams and drifts off to her own world a lot. Her grades suffer because of that, and she is no stranger to cramming at the last minute. But she's very dutiful when it comes to her club activities. She practically showers her younger sister, Hayate, in adoration, and will put her first above everything else.

**Aoi Oshiro **– Lailichan

Character Song: Good Time – Owl City

_Wild and unpredictable, like a hurricane. She doesn't take much seriously, and is always up for pranks to have a good laugh. Her fiery temper is a bit scary, though..._

Gender: Female

Position: Member

Animal: Frog

Signature stroke: Backstroke

Appearance: She has wavy, dark brown hair and gleaming eyes the colour of the forest, always with a hint of playfulness. She's a bit scrawny (still muscled enough to swim), though many would describe her as cute'. Her smile is childish and charming, and always catches people's attention.

Personality: People compare Aoi to a tornado. She's wild and unpredictable, constantly jumping at the chance to do new things or do something to "get a rush". Aoi is constantly talking and laughing and is always teasing or pranking others. She doesn't take a lot of things seriously and acts like everything is one big game.

Despite her usual carefree nature, when the situation calls for it, she has a fiery temper and is not one people like to get in a fight with. She is kind of ditzy and oblivious to a lot of things and doesn't pick up on everything as quickly as others, which frustrates people because things have to be explained to her a lot and it's almost as if she doesn't listen when people are telling her something.

~X~X~X~X~X~

**SAMEZUKA**

**Izayoi Kusanagi** – BladeoftheEcipse

Character Song: Haven't You Got Eyes In Your Head? - Daisuke Ishiwatari, Guilty Gear X2 OST

_Snarky, sarcastic, a walking enigma who likes poking fun and teasing others, almost to the point of cruelty. Who knows what he's really hiding behind that perpetual impish grin...?_

Gender: Male

Position: Captain

Animal: Sea Lion

Signature stroke: Breaststroke

Appearance: His hair is a platinum blonde and is cut short at the sides and the front, with the back reaching his shoulders and his bangs framing the sides of his face. He eyes are round and an emerald green color, narrowed into slits. He has an angular face that always has a grin plastered onto it, and he is described by most as 'pretty'. He has a rather slender body, his muscles are lean, well-toned and defined which, due to his choice of clothing, is rather apparent.

Personality: Izayoi is a rather enigmatic individual, he usually comes and goes whenever he pleases while leaving behind some cryptic piece of advice in his wake. He is a very sarcastic and witty young man, sometimes to the point of cruelty, and usually responds in a snide manner with an undertone of sarcasm. He loves to tease and exploit the shortcomings of people for his own amusement in a rather playful, yet sadistic way.

A sight you'll almost see when you're with Izayoi is that he has a slight, seemingly perpetual grin gracing his pretty boy face, and he rarely shows any other emotion. Being a master of hiding his own thoughts and feelings, he is also an expert of "reading" other people, using various indicators such as body language.

**Yuki Inoue **– Ashelia

Character Song: Promise – Eve 6

_A carefree, playful and laughter-loving individual who comes off as a bit of an airhead at times. Has a thing for pranks and teasing. He has a funny accent when he talks... _

Gender: Male

Position: Vice-captain

Animal: Hummingbird

Signature stroke: Backstroke

Appearance: Black hair that is shorter in the back than the front, cropped close to the nape of his neck, with bangs and two longer side pieces that fall to about his chin. His eyes are a warm grey, wide and friendly. He is a bit on the short side, but still has the body of an athlete, and is a sight for sore eyes.

Personality: Yuki loves to laugh, have fun and play pranks. Usually, it's simply harmless fun and just to see how far he can push a specific person, but he's been known to go too far and seriously offend people. He doesn't have a lot of close friends of his own, many people intimidated and simply not wanting to deal with his carefree and seemingly air-headed nature. If you were to delve beneath superficial prejudice, he is almost loyal to a fault.

Though he's very laid-back about life in general, Yuki takes his swimming seriously and values the friendships and rivalries he's made in his teammates. He often doesn't understand people who take life too seriously, and as a result, his grades and performance in school aren't particularly spectacular. He's an average student at best, but his grades sometimes slip without him realizing it. Could this cause problems in the future...?

**Atsuko Praise Bondevik **– Alice of Human Sacrifice

Character Song: N/A

_A handsome figure who possesses a keep sense of equality, and seems cool, perhaps an emotionally distant outer shell, but has a complex character on the inside. What is he cloaking under his serene face...?_

Gender: Male

Position: Member

Animal: Jellyfish

Signature stroke: Freestyle

Appearance: Porcelain skin, in stark contrast to his sharp, heterochromatic eyes and dark hair curtained over his forehead and brushing his shoulders. His features are more 'beautiful' than 'hot', and his tall body structure makes him appear older and wiser beyond his years. His gaze is piercing, as is his rare, bewitching smile...

Personality: Misunderstood by many, he seems cold and detached, rather devoid of emotional attachment. He possesses a keen sense of fairness, and can be ruthlessly impartial. When you bypass his shell, he is gentle, warm, and compassionate. Once he warms up, he is friendly, candid, witty and an interesting individual to speak to.

However, it is at times very difficult for others to get involved with him. He consciously guards his personal space, and in the process often ends up being lonely. Much of his time is spent feeding his curiosity and he takes keen interests in many topics. Despite his lone wolf demeanor and stubborn nature, he is afraid of being left alone.

**Chinatsu Kurou **– Kaithau

Character Song: Angels – Owl City

_Outgoing, charismastic, and sassy with a healthy amount of dramatic flair, especially sensitive to teasing. What's up with the tattoo on his back, anyway? _

Gender: Male

Position: Member

Animal: Tern

Signature stroke: Butterfly

Appearance & Personality: Please refer to chapter 2 for his character profile~

**Aki Weiss **– PandorasBox12

Character Song: Everybody Loves Me – One Republic

_A charming, jovial flirt with a hint of arrogance and pride. He'll do anything for the ladies~! There's something a little off about how he walks, though... _

Gender: Male

Position: Member as well as manager. He's... special. Just wait a few chapters.

Animal: Dragonfly

Signature stroke: Butterfly

Appearance: He's tanned, has sandy blonde hair accompanied by sharp, blue eyes. Irresistable to both females and males alike, he is the definition of eye candy, with an overall toned and athletic body. He tends to flash his famous lady-killing smile when introducing himself, and his features all have a boyish charm to them.

Personality: Aki is arrogant because he's a prodigal athlete, and likes to constantly flaunt his talents. Behind his arrogance is an optimistic and kind figure, supportive of his teammates and keeping spirits high. Overall, he's very charismatic and especially loves to flirt with girls. He'd rather flirt with girls than practice because he believes his natural talent is enough...

This means he's lazy, but he is relatively easy to motivate, again, if prodded by any members of the opposite gender. He generally dislikes guys because they always tease him about his name – and if they don't, he'll gladly accept them as a friend and perhaps serve as a wingman. He tries to brush off the teasing as a joke but eventually becomes visibly upset, but tries to put on a tough guy face... for the ladies, of course.

**Ren Akiyama **– Shiroikage

Character Song: Summer Rain - Cleanero

_A charming, kind and soft young man who has a brotherly aura and acts like a true gentleman. There is something a little unsettling about that smile, though..._

Gender: Male

Position: Member

Animal: Manta Ray

Signature stroke: Freestyle/butterfly

Appearance: Soft, light brown hair that falls down to his shoulders, with stunning ocean-green eyes and fair, porcelain skin. His facial features are all soft and somewhat delicate or feminine-looking, and his relatively short height doesn't help make him more masculine. What does, though, is his body – strong arms, and built like an archer.

Personality: A true gentleman, very polite and courteous to just about everyone. He has a strong brotherly aura, and acts like the older brother or father to the group, making sure everyone is in check and breaking up arguments. He usually has a serene, dashing smile adorning his face, though mentioning his 'girly' appearance will anger him. He is patient and enjoys sneaking up on unsuspecting people to give them a good scare, since he's a little bit mischievous at times – those years of quiet tea ceremonies seem to have payed off and donned him his delicate hands and feet.

Somewhat of a hidden sadist and enjoys seeing people scared or embarrassed... his smile could mean anything from him being pleased with something you did, do a something more sinister.

**Frey Shirogane**- Missiletainn

Character Song: N/A

Gender: Male

Position: Manager

Animal: Tortoise

Signature stroke: ?

_He appears to be serious, strict and aloof, but he's actually quite the friendly person if you approach him personally, with a mischievous hint in his eyes. There's really something off about that right arm of his; why does he get so squeamish when people touch it?_

Appearance: A tall, dark and handsome figure, with a well chiseled jaw and bronzed skin. His hair is chocolate brown and cascades down a bit past the base of the neck. His bangs frame the left side of his face and brush over his left eye, while the right side is pushed behind his ear. Both of his eyes are a soft amber/gold colour, warm with a sharp edge. He's athletic, but not as muscled as most athletes should be.

Personality: Frey looks very warm and friendly, which he is, for the most part. He doesn't like approaching people of his own volition and instead stays alone to work, quietly. He's intelligent, and will not hesitate to show his wits in a little debate or shooting down opposing arguments, and these are one of the only times he'd speak to someone else and/or approach them at first. This is why he comes off as serious, strict and intimidating. He is, in secret, a huge video game fanatic. He's a tutor and student body president, since he's strict with school.

If you approach him, he's actually rather friendly and a bit talkative, though his serious aura is still present and lingering. When he warms up to someone, he'll loosen up on his strict-ness and perhaps let his playful side show - formulating evil pranks. He'll probably be a bit of a ditz, too, and he has a pretty good/weird sense of humour, along with being loyal and (overly) protective. For some reason or other, he is extremely sensitive to people touching his right arm... I wonder what happened?

~X~X~X~X~X~

Just send the below form into me through PM, and please put the name of your character in the subject so it makes things easier to organize xD If you have already provided some of the info I'm asking for, be a dear and repeat it, since it makes keeping track of everyone a lot simpler.

And just so you know, I already have some ships in mind, eheeeh. I'll PM the two parties about them after their forms are sent it xD

**What school clubs (other than the swim team) are they a part of?:**  
_Here are your options! Choose 0 to 5. You can only join up to 2 'teams'._

School choir  
School band  
Student council  
School newspaper  
Photography club  
Writing club  
Art club  
Anime club

Drama club  
Debate club

Environmentalist club  
Gaming club  
Kendo team  
Soccer team  
Badminton team  
Basketball team  
Dance team  
Track and field team  
Football team  
Rugby team  
Hockey team  
Field hockey team  
Ski team (in the wintertime)

**Height**:  
**Weight**:

**Family** _(name, age, vague appearance + personality, relationship with your character and occupation)_:

**Choose 3 of the other OCs your character wouldn't mind being paired with (rank them if you want to xD)**: _(Keep in mind, these are NOT going to be set in stone until a few chapters in. I just need a little bit of a vague idea and a few options.)_

**How would your character feel about the rest of the cast, simply judging by the above bios? Also, what do they call the other OCs? (nicknames, pet names, etc...):** _(AGAIN, these are kind of first impressions. You'll get to know them better as the story progresses. Also, remember, your character isn't going to get along with everyone. It doesn't have to be long, perhaps around 2 or 3 sentences for each OC. By all means, write more if you want to :D )_

TRINITY WILNEFF-

ALISTAIR MACKENZIE-

NAOKI ROWEN-

JUNYA YUZUKI-

NATSU SAZAMA-

AOI OSHIRO-

IZAYOI KUSANAGI-

YUKI INOUE-

ATSUKO BONDEVIK-

CHINATSU KUROU-

AKI WEISS-

REN AKIYAMA-

FREY SHIROGANE-

**How do they act towards**...  
- their love interest?:  
- strangers?:  
- people they heavily dislike?:

**For the Samezuka boys**, since they have dorm rooms, what kinds of things to they keep in there? Are they organized? Top or bottom bunk preference? All in all, just tell me how they'd keep their rooms organized:

**For the students attending Iwatobi**, same applies, except for their homes- do they live in the outskirts, or downtown? Do they need to bus to get to school? Is their house messy, or orderly? General description, please:

* * *

_That's all I need for the time being! Thanks so much for all the amazing submissions, it really was extremely difficult to limit my choices (and I didn't even really limit them ahaah) :'D_

_- Kaithau_


	4. Another Swim Team!

**~Chapter 1: Another Swim Team!~**

* * *

_[Tuesday, September 15__th, 12__:02 PM, __Iwatobi High School]_

* * *

Naoki clutched her bookbag tightly to her chest and weaved her way around the hordes of students filing out of their classrooms for lunch break. She never liked big crowds, and was planning on running off to the nearby cafe for lunch, by herself. Like usual. It was true she was hailed for being an awkward loner, but she didn't mind, and actually preferred the company of silence over the blabbering and chatting of a group of hormonal teenagers.

Then again, who was she to talk? The girl pulled out her phone from her pocket, where she was in the middle of reading a... 'special' fanfiction involving some people from some anime involving soldiers killing giant naked cannibals, those two people named Eren and Levi, a stick of butter and aprons. The contents are too graphic to describe, lest I bump the rating of this fic to M.

She quickly shoved the device back into her cardigan before someone caught a glimpse of its contents. Naoki stopped walking once she reached her locker and fiddled idly with the combination, too distracted by the walls plastered in posters and advertisements to properly concentrate on the lock.

School had only started a week ago, and Iwatobi's hallways were already teeming with notices about new clubs, events and interest meetings. Two boys in particular, one tall brunet and the other a rather short blonde, were in the process of slapping a few more posters on any blank wall they could find that peeked out from behind the multicoloured advertisements.

Makoto pointedly raised a finger and watched as Nagisa taped the final corner of their swimming club poster. "Nagisa, are you certain you'll be able to recruit anyone for the girl's team? We don't even have enough members on our own t-"

"Mako-chaaaan, don't be such a spoil sport! We won't be able to get anyone to join if you act like that!" The taller rubbed his temples and sighed. "C'mon, turn that frown upside down!"

"Right..."

Nagisa didn't seem to approve of the lack of enthusiasm in his companion's voice and tugged at his sleeve. "Come on! Use your manly charm! Girls love that stuff!"

"What...?"

"Allow me to demonstrate." He pointed a finger over at the awkward, detached loner of the school who had been eavesdropping on them, to which Naoki quickly averted her gaze and continued fiddling with her lock, "Do you see that girl over there? You know, the weird one that's always reading some shady looking things on her phone?"

Makoto hesitantly rubbed his shoulder in soundless disagreement. "That's not a very nice way to put it-"

"I'll go convince her to join!" Before Makoto could protest, any further, Nagisa waltzed over and cleared his throat. Naoki peered at him through her bangs and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted with a voice so loud he might as well be screeching through a loudspeaker.

"Hey, you! Would YOU like to have access to the school pool after hours? Would YOU like to earn fame dipping and diving in the waves? Would YOU like to be an integral part of Iwatobi High School's conquest to watery glory-"

Before Nagisa could continue, the girl bowed her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, no."

"Oh, come on!"

"I have other clubs to join." She tried and nervously backed away, body language blatantly conveying her disapproval. Nagisa wasn't having any of it.

"...But-"

"No. I'm sorry." Naoki bowed her head again and snatched her homemade lunch from her locker, "I'm not much of an athlete, anyway..."

"We can teach you!"

"U-um, no, it's alright. I... I, er, I need to go now." With a quiet nod of her head, Naoki closed her locker and rushed off to get to the nearby café. It wasn't that she didn't like swimming, it was just the idea of probably having to enter competitions, and how everyone would rely on her and how she'd probably stand on the side awkwardly as the others all chatted with each other...

Nagisa trotted back to Makoto, sighing heavily. His friend only chuckled. "So much for 'manly charm', hm?"

In a rush to make the distance between herself and Nagisa greater, Naoki briskly made her way down the hallway, suddenly finding the tiled patterns on the ground rather intriguing. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, and we all know what happens when people do that.

"W-whoa!"

Naoki's fast-paced walking had her on a crash course with a fellow first year member and home room classmate. The dark-haired girl let out a surprised squeak and a pencil sketch she had been working on slipped from her arms and fluttered to the floor. Naoki herself stumbled around a bit and grasped onto a nearby locker for support, dipping her head down sheepishly.

"Oh, excuse me, Alistair, I'm sorry-" She began apologizing and groaned inwardly. Stupid klutz.

"It's fine! You okay?" Aforementioned girl didn't sound too concerned, but more intrigued by the piece of paper that was sitting on the floor. After Naoki gave a curt nod and straightened up, Alistair bent down and gently picked up the sheet with two delicate fingers. She pushed a strand of rust-coloured hair from her eyes. "What is this...?"

Naoki's eyes went wide and she scuffled closer and attempted in stealing it back, to no avail. "Oh, it's just something I've been working on..." Her voice was barely over a whisper.

Alistair blinked a few times. "Wait, you drew this?" Naoki shyly nodded her head, a knot of wire in her gut beginning to form.

"Damn, this is amazing!" Naoki pushed her scarf up higher so it practically covered her nose. She was never good with compliments, and she was already feeling a bit weird, having carried a conversation with someone for more than twenty seconds.

"I... Thank you."

Al could easily tell that she wasn't the most outgoing of people, but decided that the reserved ones were usually the most interesting. Plus, another friend ws never a bad thing, right?

"Well, aren't you a social butterfly. I could tell when blondie over there kept pestering you about the swim club." She grinned and slipped the sketch, which actually happened to be of a dolphin and an orca whale, back into her newfound friend's hands.

"I'm not too good at swimming..." Naoki let that sentence trail off, and Alistair could only shrug her shoulders as her grin widened.

"And I know that modest people, especially artists, think way too lowly about themselves." Naoki awkwardly averted her gaze at this, "You know, I think that I might be joining."

"Really?"

Al gave her an encouraging smile. "Mmhm. But we're going to need more than just one member on the team..."

The young artist fiddled with the hem of her cream coloured cardigan and gulped. She knew where this conversation was headed. "W-well, I might, if..."

"Hey, no pressure or anything." Deciding that it was a good idea to have a change of subject, Alistair allowed her last statement to fade away and directed her attention to the binder that Naoki was hugging dearly to her torso. "Anyways, is that a portfolio...?"

"Y-yes..."

Time to make a new friend. "...Want to show me some more art over lunch?"

Naoki took a long moment to pause and seriously contemplate the offer. This was the first time in three years anyone has ever invited her to eat with them, and to be honest, she was worried she'd get a little too friendly with Alistair and one of her many weird quirks would show through.

Ah, well, screw it.

She quickly nodded her head, making a muffled noise of shock when Alistair grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the hallway. The walked in silence for a few seconds, until a black cloud of dread floated down over Naoki's head. Down the hall, take two rights, go through the double doors and to your left was...

"Um, y-you don't have to eat with me if you don't want..." Naoki became a little hesitant as she saw they were in headed in the direction of her worst nightmare – the cafeteria. A room crowded with... people. Which meant yelling, obnoxious laughing, and potentially food fights.

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "I know. I want to."

Well, there wasn't much chance of getting out of this. Naoki mentally punched herself a few times. "...I, mm, thanks." Her smile twitched as she was dragged through the aforementioned set of double doors and into the cafeteria, which was crammed with probably half the school's population.

Naoki would take her chances and bet that it took parkour skills to be able to weave through the clusters of students chatting away without bumping into five people with each step forward.

Flipper her rust-coloured hair over her shoulder, Alistair allowed herself to release her grip on the other's wrist and motioned to a table stuffed with teenage girls, gossiping at something. "No problem! Anyway, I normally sit here."

"...So many people..." Naoki chewed her lip nervously and tapped her feet on the floor nervously.

Alistair's eyes sparkled and she grinned, giving Naoki a friendly slap on the back. "I know, right?! Perfect for making a bunch of friends!"

"...Oh dear."

Shortly afterwards, someone at the table started shrieking because there was a rather large spider crawling on the wall near her, which caused a chained reaction, and soon the entire table was in panic and trying to kill it with various objects. Naoki freaked out, scooped the thing up and named it Scuttles, then walked out of the cafeteria with it cupped in her hands.

Needless to say, Alistair was questioning her decision to befriend Naoki.

~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

_[Wednesday, September 16__th__, 3:12 PM, __Samezuka Academy]_

* * *

Aki Weiss, self-proclaimed teenage heart-throb, brushed the creases out of his varsity jacket and stood in front of the changeroom mirror for a few moments to simply admire his reflection. Tanned skin, sandy blonde hair, tall, muscular... He smirked to himself and flicked his bangs to the side.

Looking good, as usual. Too bad Samezuka didn't have any lovely ladies for him to woo, though he was pretty sure that he could make straight guys question their sexuality, considering how painfully handsome he was.

He allowed himself to cast a sideways glance at his swimsuit, which sat in a lump on a nearby bench. Afterschool swim practice for the competitive team started at half past three, so he had plenty of time to get changed. This was their first training session together since June, and even _he_ had made an effort to arrive on time.

He was distracted from admiring his body when another figure appeared in the mirror, this one much more small, lithe and feminine.

"Oi, Aki. Did you hear about that blonde kid from Iwatobi?" The figure sent him a casual wave as a greeting and sauntered over to the side of the mirror, where a row of small lockers laid in wait. Chinatsu Kurou, his classmate since they both started high school, and a good friend.

They were not in the same home room class this year, and Aki had only caught a few glimpses of his head of blonde hair bobbing around in the hallway, but he blended disappeared in the crowd before Aki could get a hold of him.

"Chi-kun! What kind of greeting is that?! I haven't seen you since before summer vacation!" Aki tore his gaze away from the mirror and flicked the other in the forehead, happy grin spread across his face. Chinatsu's mouth twitched and he mirrored the same smile, delivering a friendly punch to his shoulder.

"True that. It would've been nice to be in the same class again-" The shorter's eyes went wide when he felt himself being pulled right into a bear hug. "Aki-"

"Missed me, didn'tcha?" He grinned and ruffled Chi's carefully styled hair, who scoffed and gave him an amical pat on the back.

"Not as much as you missed me, apparently." Chinatsu laughed.

Aki pulled away momentarily and brought a hand up to the top of his friend's head, pulling his hand with a horizontal motion back to his chest in a comparison of height. "You haven't grown an inch since I last saw you! You're still not even up to my collarbone-"

His half-insult was cut off by a yelp of pain and surprise as Chi dug the heel of his boot down into Aki's foot.

He gave an awkward chuckle and scanned his companion's frame. Yep, still short, still a bit feminine, and still as prone to teasing as ever. Especially about his height. Speaking about that, his foot hurt more than it normally would have... "...What shoes are you even wearing?" Another quick scan of his body to confirm that indeed, his entire outfit seemed kind of flashy, "...What are you even wearing in general?"

Chi blinked at him, anger from his previous comment dissipating into the air. He tapped his boot against the tiles of the changeroom and beamed. "These? Leather, steel-toed boots." That explains the pain. "And these are just clothes."

He had some kind of black tunic on with fancy gold buttons, a white jacket, and weird necklaces that made clicking sounds when he moved. All above the required dress shirt, dress pants and tie of their school uniform. "You look like one of those pop idols on television!"

"Um, thanks...? You know, I've always dress like this..." Chinatsu tilted his head to the side and pulled his locker open, beginning to strip off his jacket.

There was a bit of an awkward silence until a sly grin bloomed across Aki's features. "Are you dressing like that to impress the ladies? A lot of them like that kind of stuff-"

The shorter immediately froze in place and snapped his head to look up at his friend's face. "Of course not!"

"_Really_?" Aki poked him in the side teasingly, and the other simply grumbled some colourful language under his breath.

"Yes!"

"So..." He paused as Chi went back to tugging off his jacket and tried to suppress a giggle, "...not a girl, but a guy-"

A wave of heat rushed to Chinatsu's cheeks and he flung his jacket as hard as he could straight at Aki's face. Aki was not aware of his orientation yet, was he...? Perhaps now wasn't a good time to inform him.

"Hey! I was kidding!" The taller threw his hands up to convey his message and as an act of peace, but the amused grin on his face wasn't doing him any justice. Aki casually held Chi's jacket in front of him and almost burst out laughing. It was so small compared to what he usually wore...

Chinatsu snatched his clothing back and shoved it unceremoniously into his locker, rubbing at his face is if he could erase his mortification if he tried hard enough. "Back onto the topic I was asking you about... You know, the blonde swimmer at Iwatobi?"

"You mean Nagisa? Um, I haven't heard anything interesting..."

"Well, apparently, he was able to convince the board to form another swim team at their school..." He trailed off and darted sky blue eyes up to see if Aki showed any signs of surprise or interest.

None at all. Instead, all he got was a half-hearted shrug. "...So...?"

"Aren't you curious? At all?"

Aki shrugged again. "Well, more competition for us, but I'll be able to blow them all out of the water." He flexed his arms in a cocky manner to show off his impressive amount of muscle, and Chi could only roll his eyes and flash him an awry smile.

"With that said, they say he's been having trouble recruiting anyone, since nobody seems interested in joining, and apparently all the girls keep-"

At the mention of the magical g-word, Aki's eyes lit up like a tree on Chritsmas Eve. "Wait, a _girl's_ team?"

"Yes...?" Chinatsu dragged out the syllable and eyed Aki, immediately recognizing the flirty glint in his eye at the mere mention of the opposite gender.

He couldn't help but find it rather amusing, though. "Aki, you're such a pervert."

"Chiiiiiii, don't tell me you aren't looking forward to seeing them!"

"I'm really not." Said male blinked at him and undid the clasps of his necklaces, maintaining a neutral expression.

"I mean, if he does manage to get enough people, they'll probably be coming over here for joint practices, _riiiiiiight_?" Aki's eyes were sparkling in excitement, and he momentarily forgot about his reflection in the mirror.

Chinatsu contemplated it. He was probably right, actually... "Iwatobi's pool is probably going to be repaired, but it's outdoors, so they'll probably be coming over during the colder months..."

Aki gave a loud whoop of celebration, complete with dramatically stripping off his varsity jacket and tossing it from hand to hand. Just thinking about the skin flashing everywhere and all the flirting he could do was putting him in an extremely good mood. "Think about it! Hot girls in bikinis, _swimming in our pool_! It'll be like heaven on Earth!"

"The girls wear one-pieces when they swim, and I doubt they'd let you watch while they train."

Aki's smile fell and he glared down at Chinatsu, who sent him a sheepish grin. "You're such a buzzkill."

If Chi were taller, he would have patted Aki on the head. "Thanks. I try."

* * *

_A/N: O-kay, first thing's first..._

_**I'm adding another OC to Samezuka. *bows apologetically* The reason I did so is... pairings complications. I added his bio thingy in chapter 3, so please take a look and tell me how your character thinks of him! No need to PM me, you can do so in your review :'D **_

_Speaking of pairings, this is actually very hard to organize xD... I think I've got 3-4 pairings decided, but it might take me a while to figure everything out. I apologize!_

_I hope you got the really obvious SnK reference at the beginning. xD_

_Anyway! This is so fun to write xD So, here I have introduced Naoki, Alistair, Aki and Chinatsu! :D Hope I got their personalities right, ahah~ Tell me if I did something wrong . w . Hope that was okay...?_

_Anyway, if you have ANY ideas, please don't hesitate to throw them right at me! ; w ; Also, since school's starting up soon, I'm going to be kind of busy, and updates may take a while. I hope you understand! :'3_

_ANOTHER NOTE. I don't consider myself a phenomenal artist, not at all, but when I'm bored I like to draw, and I'll probably be drawing some of the characters in this fic later on :D I just made a dA account recently, and my username is 'Chyal'. So. C: When I get to that, they'll be posted there~_

_- Kaithau_


	5. Another Swim Team! (Cont'd) Samezuka 1

**~Chapter 1.2 (Samezuka 1) – Another Swim Team!~**

_[Tuesday, September 15__th__, 4:29 PM, Samezuka Academy]_

Ah, debate club. A place where the intelligent, snappy, future lawyers take their first steps out of the shallow end and into the deep end.

The first meeting of this started with a little tussle between Izayoi Kusanagi and Frey Shirogane, both third year students and members of the student council. Apparently, Izayoi had waltzed right in with his tie completely undone and his dress shirt buttoned in disarray, and Frey was quick to chew him out for it.

This somehow turned into a scathing argument about uniforms, which quickly escalated into a full fledged debate. Even the club's manager was in too much awe to bother stopping the two, and they had subconsciously shifted their way over to the two podiums that had been placed for the practice debates that were supposed to have taken place today.

Frey brushed chocolate brown locks of hair from his piercing golden eyes and eyed Izayoi, almost condescendingly. "Kusanagi, you do know that despite all your previous arguments, mine still stand uncorrected. The whole point of being in 'uniform' is so no one feels different from one another. Everyone is equal." His eyes narrowed further when he heard a faint chuckle from Izayoi's part, "Would you feel comfortable coming to school next to a child wearing designer clothing while another child can't afford trousers that complete the full length of his leg?"

Izayoi, looking a lot more casual about the whole thing, leaned his cheek against his palm and rested his elbow on the oak of the podium, a coy grin spread across his features. His eyes were narrowed into their usual, emerald green slits, and he flippantly waved his hand off at the more serious young man. "And that leads to no one being able to express their individuality, or having the freedom to choose what they would like to-"

The 4:30 bell went off with a few pleasant chimes, interrupting Izayoi's refute. Most clubs began at 3:15 and ended somewhere around this time, so this was the alarm that signified the club was over. The exception to this rule were the sports teams, which lasted an hour or so longer.

Izayoi slipped away from the podium as the debate club manager cleared his throat and announced that they would be properly starting next week, and a few other things that he zoned out. Instead, he tunneled his vision and watched Frey quietly walk back to his own seat from the corner of his eye. There was something that mildly irritated him about the other student, yet he found himself intrigued. He wasn't one to let such an interesting specimen slip through his fingers...

With a wave of his hand, the manager dismissed all the students to do as they pleased.

Lips curled into a pleasant grin, Izayoi ambled over to where Frey was sitting and drummed his fingers against his desk to get his attention. "Yo, Frey."

"Yes, Kusanagi?" Frey stood himself up and pulled both of his gloves up, beginning to make for the door and nudging his head to signify he wanted Izayoi to follow suite.

Izayoi was going to grasp this opportunity to gather some information on this new project of his. "You're a better debater than I thought you'd be."

"Likewise." Frey's reply was very curt, and he, rather awkwardly, stretched out the fingers of his right hand.

"You're quite the social butterfly, aren't you, ice king?" Izayoi's tone of voice was thick with sarcasm and he moved to give Frey a friendly clap on the shoulder. To his curiosity, the other shrugged his hand away and almost protectively grasped at his arm. "Not even a pat on the shoulder?"

Even Izayoi almost looked surprised at how obviously distressed Frey was, given his stiff posture. "Don't touch me." He spat the words out, and his speech was brittle and sharp, like shattered glass.

Normally, he would have liked to press the subject matter further and milk information out of him, but he wasn't going to get anywhere being forceful, with someone like Frey. "Alright, alright." He scuffled away to demonstrate he wouldn't be getting touchy-feely with him, "Anyway, relax a bit. We're classmates after all, and I've seen you in the debate club, the school newspaper and you're president of the student body, so I'll be seeing you in council, too."

Frey gave a seemingly irritated sigh and lowered his head. "I suppose that's true."

Izayoi groaned inwardly but kept that perpetual grin on his face, though it involuntarily twitched. "...You're a _real_ joy to speak with." He settled for simple sarcasm, at it was his usual way out of awkward situations.

"Sorry, I'm just... not the easiest person to talk to." Frey, once again, absent-mindedly gazed at the advertisements plastered along the walls to avoid looking at his companion. There was something about him that just made Frey want to snap at him, though he wasn't one to lose his composure.

"I didn't realize that. Thank you for informing me."

"I'm greatly appreciating your sarcasm." The president let a hint of a smile ghost over his features, bemused by Izayoi's antics.

Aforementioned male grinned right back and tossed a few strands of platinum blond hair over his shoulder. "Glad I can provide for entertainment."

"I think I might be able to put up with you as my classmate for the year."

"Your presence is enough of a gift to me, I wouldn't _dare_ cross you."

Sarcastic whippersnapper, isn't he? "Good. I like your attitude, mongrel."

"Of course, _president_." Izayoi retorted, but stopped himself before their argument could continue any further, "But, in all seriousness, you're also going to be managing the swim team, right?"

"...Why do you assume so?"

"The swim team is what Samezuka's famous for, and most of our funds and time go into organizing events, buying gear, training, renting larger pools, and registering for competitions." Izayoi looked to Frey to gauge his thoughts, and the other simply blinked at him as if willing him to continue.

"Since you're student body president, you're probably either in charge of that or are in charge of assigning someone to be in charge of that. I'm thinking it's the former, since there are plaques on the walls detailing previous year's swim teams and their accomplishments. Plus, you've been listed as the manager last year and as a member of the swim team in your freshman year."

There was a long, rather uncomfortable pause as Izayoi's words slowly sunk in, and kneaded sharp pangs of worry in Frey's skin. He subconsciously gripped his right arm closer to his chest and rubbed it through his sleeve. "Do you have a file on me or something?"

Izayoi peered at him through platinum blonde bangs and supressed an amused chuckle. "Nope. I just like to know things."

That wasn't reassuring in the slightest.

"...Er, well, you'd be correct."

"So, why aren't you actually joining the swim team?" Izayoi leaned over and scanned Frey's figure once over, causing the tanned male to stiffen abruptly and suddenly become fascinated by the worn out leather of his shoes, "I don't want to come off as creepy, but you've got a swimmer's build."

Frey tried to blow off his comment with a noncommittal shrug. "I used to swim. I don't anymore. Schedule's too full."

Ah. There it was. Frey's arms were stiffly folded across his chest, and the contours of his face weren't naturally relaxed at all – they seemed forced into their current position, and undoubtably suspicious. There was even something off about his gait; his steps became shorter and his pace increased, as if trying to distance himself from Izayoi, away from his questioning. What intrigued him the most, however, was how rigid his right arm was, almost inhumanly so. "That's understandable. It's too bad, though. I mean, I've checked the school record times, and even if you were to pull your arm muscle or something, you'd probably still be able to place in the rankings."

It looks like his little jab at his arm really did strike a nerve, because Frey's soft eyes darkened, losing their shine. "...Right. I... need to take my leave of you now, Kusanagi."

People like Frey weren't easy to crack.

"'Course. Take care." Deciding to try and lighten the mood, Izayoi grinned and patted him lightly, this time on the left shoulder without any problems. "That Atsuko fellow seems even more pleasant to talk to than you are." He took a light-hearted jab at Frey's roommate.

Instead of the awkward chuckle he was expecting, Frey cast him a sideways glare, and his eyes were narrowed. There was a hint of... what was it? Worry? Anxiety? Izayoi blinked, and it was gone.

"Oh, he is."

* * *

_A/N: OOOOH I SENSE TENSION. These two are really fun to write... smart alecs, the both of them o 3 o_

_Okay, firstly, I'll apologize, because **updates in the future are going to be really slow**. And probably short, too. Like this chapter right here "OTL I have IB homework, competitive sports, piano lessons, and two language lessons to attend, so I won't have too much time for writing. I'm sooooo sorry. When I say slow, I mean maybe once every 2 weeks to once a month – hopefully future chapters will be longer, but intros are hard to write and ugh. _

_Oh, since I need to stay in contact with anyone whose OC is in this story, I'll need consistent reviews and/or PMs to lemme know that you're still alive and following xD If not, I mean, if I don't update in like 2 months or something since I'll be swamped, it's perfectly understandable if you fade off a bit or don't want to follow up. I'll have your OC's role be of less importance gradually, in that case :P _

_If it comes to it, I might have to drop this story or put it on hiatus. If that happens, I apologize in advance, and I'll draw you each a picture of your characters because I feel bad ; 3 ;_

_-Kaithau_


End file.
